Me and Iggy XD
by xXxSkyStellarxXx
Summary: I haveth Kidnappeth Igathas! Iggy: Yea. She did. The wonders of chloriphine...*Sigh* Me: Read this Story!
1. Chapter 1

****

**HEY YALL!**

**I decided that reading all these stories where peole are kiddnapped I was LONLEY! SO IN TURN... I BIRD-NAPPED IGGY! F%$#!**

**Iggy: What?**

**Me: I realised something.**

**Iggy: That kiddnapping me was a bad Idea and you will return me to the flock? *Hopeful Face***

**Me: NO! *Starts sobbing***

**Iggy: Then what is it?**

**Me: I...I...IDONT OWN MAXIMUM RIDE! But I am glad cuz if I did, after FANG I would be getting a lot of phone calls from angry mothers talking about suicidal daughter and sons punching walls is sadness and anger.**

**Iggy: That was pretty F%$#ed up right?**

**Me: Yes, yes it was. NOW ONWARD WITH THE STORY! XD**

* * *

Iggy: So, where are we going tomorrow?

Me: We are going to my school called***Censored cuz _I dont want stalkers!*_**

Iggy: Oh... Wait! I am not going to a school where most of the girls are hormone controlled! :O

Me: Well too bad I don't trust ya cuz if I did I wouldn't of thought you were gonna run away the minute I am at school.

Iggy: Well sor-_ry_! That you kidnapped a bird-Kid you dont trust!

Me: Well then maybe if you hadn't tried to escape every hour Yesterday I woulda let you stay here under HIGH sirvaillence!

Iggy: Look. We will never get any where if we keep on erguin' like this.

Me: Kay then Igathas. You can stop calling me supreme ruler now and call me Sky.

Iggy: Rock Awesome.

Me: Rock Awesome indeed my friend, Rock Awesome indeed.

* * *

**Hey! This is only the first capter so expect longer paragraphs later in the story.**

**Iggy: Now TIME TO GO! **

**Me: Wait! Iggy NO! REMEMBER TO R&-**

_*Iggy turns the computer off*_


	2. Chapter 2

**HOLA PEOPLES!**

_**The kidnappiing has been well and guess what? Were going to school today! Yay!**_

**Iggy: Yes. Whoopie. :(**

**Me: Oh be happy! You can meet new people! You can stop going in my emo corner! Cuz that is for Fangilicous to be in!**

**Iggy: What's with all the exclaimation points?**

**Me: Hmmmmm IDK! But! I have one thing to say.**

**Iggy: What is it?**

**Me: ME NO OWNS MASSIMO RIDIEN!**

**Iggy: You got that right.**

_*At scoolie*_

Me: See it isnt so bad!

Iggy: We just took only one step into the school

Me: But no one jum-

*somewhere in the distance*

Random Girl: OMG! Its IGGY FROM MAXIMUM RIDE!SQUEE!

Iggy: *gets jumped* Sky! SKY HELP ME HELP M-OWWW OKAY WHO TOOK MY SHIRT!

Me: *Ignores Iggy* Hey Bea *gets in conversation forgeting about Iggy* How have you been?*goes to class*

Iggy: Wait SKY SKY !

* * *

Iggy: *Storms in* Uhhhhh Hey! Yea HOW ABOUT WE JUST LEAVE A BIRD-KID TO GET TRAMPLED OUTSIDE!

Me: Hey not my fault and you didn't say anything!:(

Iggy: Oh I didnt't say anything? I didn't say ANYTHING! Well what do you call screaming and kicked? That is saying something!

Me:Well actually, you were screaming, not talking. Talking is not raising your voice. That is screaming. You didn't use your inside voice. Comprende?

Iggy: *grumbles*Hgsj dja Sky dfkdj meanie ndjjdxjb Not Afraid Eminem djewkk kill her jdsjjfk

Me: What was that?

Iggy: I love you...Lulz I was sooooo joking.

Me:What? :'(

Iggy: Look your ma sister and

Me: *smiles*

Iggy: wha, then, who *starts crying*

Me: Why are you crying?

Iggy: *still cries*

Me: Mr.D, Iggy's being a little bum...

* * *

Me: Hey guys! I want you to meet all the people here. This is Bea the pea, Shawn the dawn, Day the ray, Ray the Day, and Toddaliths. Nicknamed Apocalypes. (sp?)

Everyone: Hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!

Iggy: *tries edward cullen* Hhhheeellllooooo.

Me: Stop it! You sound like a pedo-bear!

Bea: Pedo-bear in the daycare!**(A/N:Inside joke.)**

Me:*cracks up*

Everyone: *cracks up*

Iggy: Im confused...

Me: Of course you are Iggy, of course you are...

Everyone: *cracks up*

Iggy: Is that all you do? Make an Inside joke and laugh?

Me: No! Were the awkward group people always stares at because of our epic awesometasticalness.

Iggy: You are weird...

Me: I know and I embrace it.

* * *

**Me: This was our day at school.**

**Iggy: I hate it.**

**Me: Too bad!**

**Iggy: Well this is the end-**

**Me NO wait! I need to thank all the people who reviewed!**

**Iggy: Okay...*sigh***

**Me: Now Thanks to the following people:**

**TheHelloPoppet123!**

**Me: Yea she was the only reveiwer. :'(**

**Iggy: Time To Go!**

**Me: R&R!**


	3. Chapter 3

**HEY GUYS! IM BAAACK!**

**Iggy: Yippee *note the sarcasm***

**Me: How dare you! *whacks with guitar***

**Iggy: Ow-wait- WDF! How is it that all these authors have random objects to hit kidnapped fictional characters with?**

**Me: It shall be because we are awesome. XD**

**Iggy: Yea ye- Hey, aren't you forgetting something?**

**Me: Uhhh...no...*shifty eyes* Um...MOOSE!**

**Iggy: *shakes head* Poor girl. Anyway Sky doesn't own Maximum Ride**

**Me: BUT I OWN YOU! Mwaahahahahahaah-*coughs* Note to self, work on evil laugh...**

_***I AM A LINE...MY NAME IS GEORGE!***_

Iggy: Now, after that whole fiasco...why aren't we in school?

Me: Do you know what day it is! *snaps fingers*

Iggy: ITS FRIDAY FRID-

Me: NO! No...you should already know this!

Iggy: Well excuse me for being a kidnapped mutant that has been living in a nicely furnished basement here!

Me: Well, lets just say you won't need an umbrella because its SUNDAY! Hahaha

Audience: Boo!

Me: Oh shut up Kids Bop!

Iggy: Oh, then ITS SUNDAY SUNDAY GOTTA GO TO CHURCH ON SUNDAY! EVERYBODY'S LOOKING FORWARD TO THE WEEKDAYS

*Fang pops in wearing a I 3 Justin Beiber headband, A Justin Beiber shirt, with pink skinny jeans and a Justin Beiber party pen*

Fang: SUNDAY SUNDAY-

Police: OPEN UP! This is the police!

Me: Only if you ask nicely first!

Police: You are under-arrest for solicitating horrible music with pointless lyrics!

Me: Come on you know you wanna sing...

Police: SUNDAY SUNDAY-

***Four hours later***

Me: Okay Bob see ya later!

Bob the Police Man: Yep! See ya!

Iggy: Some party...

Me: Yeah, Hey! What happend to Fang?

Iggy: He poofed back to Saint.

Me: Ah.

Iggy: I feel lonely... :( * goes to emo corner*

Me: I hav an idea! Come with me!

Iggy: NOO!

**So yeah...this is my pathetic excuse for a chapter. I know I know you expected something better since I have been gone for about a year but hey...I have writers block. But I promise the next chapter will be long and better. I wanted to tell you why I left for a bit and here it is!**

**Iggy: Oh boy more excuses!**

**Me: Shut up! Anyway, the reason I left was because I was a horrible writer. I didn't use correct grammer and my punctuation was wrong and it was just...terrible so now im back a better writer (I think) and ready to tak on Fanfiction! Oh and a quick shameless plug I am thinking about writing another story...I have the idea in my head and everything. Not something cliche though, thats why its taking so long to go on...paper? Computer? I dont know, but still, I am making a new story so be on the lookout!**

**Iggy: STOP RAMBLING!**

**Me: Okay, okay...sheesh. **

**Iggy: Now that thats done...**

**R&R!**


End file.
